Deal With The Devil
by LoliTurk
Summary: Tim has been wound up for a long time. Jay/Tim PWP Bondage warning.


Red Robin threw his prisoner down on a stained bed and old springs creaked with the added weight. The apartment was dusty and abandoned, but it served its purpose.

Jason fought against the restraints tying his hands behind his back and managed to sit up to face his opponent. The convict's jacket, gloves, and boots were taken away when he lost the fight, leaving him without his arsenal and lockpicks. Less than two hours ago he was passing judgment on the Iceberg Lounge's VIP list before Nightwing and Babybird crashed the party. Long story short, he lost and his replacement was hauling him back to the loony bin.

But this sure wasn't Arkham and the detour made him awfully curious.

"Look at _you_, all grown up and in your big boy pants. Admittedly the name needs a little work, but the costume's pretty solid." Jason said with a grin, amused by the teen's best glare. He was pretending to be tough, ain't that cute? "I like the cowl, makes you look less like a girl." The teen was too smart and far too pretty for this line of work.

Green eyes traced his figure up and down, drinking in how Kevlar clung to toned thighs. Snug black tights joined with a red top at where waist met hip and he idly wondered how they came off. A part of him missed Tim in the red and black Robin suit, if only for the black panties.

It was weird to be looking up at the shorter male and he thought it was fun to see him in the dominant role. Tim grabbed him by the collar and used his best Bruce-growl "I brought you here to make a deal. Accept and go back to killing psychos."

Jason's ears perked up at the thought, this had to be good if the paragon of virtue that was his replacement was willing to bend the rules "I admit I wasn't expecting this, but since I'm already wearing your charm bracelets the least I can do is hear you out."Maybe he was rubbing off on him.

Red Robin released his grip, growing irritated at how the man blatantly refused to take him seriously and how he was letting it get to him. There was something about the man that irritated him to no end. He explained the situation thusly "I can use my position to occasionally spring you from prison and give you assistance. In exchange, our family is taken off your hit list." There was an underlying threat to those words. The teen had come a long way from his days as Robin and wouldn't allow himself to be betrayed again.

Jason leaned forward against his bonds and the closeness was making the teen uncomfortable. "Do you really care about those assholes that much?" He asked incredulously, noting the way Tim's gaze flicked down to his lips "Or is there something else going on?"

The teen turned away, showing a hint of embarrassment as he dismissed the question. "It's none of your concern, make your decision already."

He walked right into a trap and it was a good thing too, Jason was getting restless with these cat-and-mouse games. "If you won't tell me, can we at least seal the deal with a kiss?" He cooed, shifting closer to look up at his newfound conspirator through long lashes. The teen flinched back from him like it hurt.

The convict threw his head back and laughed at the virgin shyness. "Oh, Timmy you poor thing. You've never been touched, have you?" He teased, his voice lowering to a seductive purr. "I can help you with that."

"Shut up" Tim fumed, refusing to be made fun of.

"You have me tied up and all to yourself, who's going to know?" He said and Tim's face turned red under the mask, knowing what he was asking for. There was a moment of hesitation when the teen approached him until he was standing at the edge of the bed. Jason was still tightly bound and completely at his mercy. He had to reassure himself that _he _was the one in control.

Tim tangled a gloved hand in dyed hair, pulling until his brother's face was mere inches from his groin. Jason took the hint and nuzzled spandex-covered thighs. The smell of his musk was heady at the juncture of his legs. The teen's heart was already pounding, unable to believe he wasn't dreaming. He wanted to just give in and feel that hot mouth on him, but his pride wouldn't let him.

The convict was almost begging in the way he kissed at the growing bulge at the apex of Tim's legs, tugging at the fabric with his teeth. _Soon, _he knew. There was a long, wet lick that made strained cloth shine. Jason knew how much he wanted this and was going to drag it out for all it's worth. Tim made a needy sound at the back of his throat as his former idol mouthed at the growing erection, trying to coax him out with a whimper.

Red Robin broke as his hands flew to a hidden zipper, separating the two halves of the costume. He pushed it down just enough to free his heated length. "Mm, thank you Timmy." Jason said, grateful that he could get a real taste.

"S-stop calling me that…" Tim said weakly, holding back a moan as his brother's tongue traced his sex from base to tip. He was being deliberately slow, taking the time to taste every inch of his cock and torturing him with promises of a tight throat. Jason was doing something awful with the head that made his knees weak when he made the mistake of looking down.

Jason was looking up at him with lustful green eyes, taunting him with his handiwork. Tim was getting turned on by someone he shouldn't look twice at and he watched his length harden with each sloppy kiss. The convict's face was flushed with a need that matched the tent in his jeans. The teen screamed his name when reddened lips wrapped around the head and sucked thickly. The boy was his candy, his treat, and he loved everything about it. The way the shaft fit perfectly in his mouth, twitching eagerly as he worked.

The teen had to look away from rosy lips to stare up at the yellowing ceiling. The only sounds in the room were the slick noises of Jason drinking his leaking precum and his own ragged breathing. His legs were trembling.

It might have been the way Jason swirled his tongue or maybe the way he moaned like Tim's penis was the most delicious thing in the world, but something made him crack.

Tim didn't realize when he grabbed a fistful of Jason hair and started thrusting. The teen's size was modest, but he still had to relax so he wouldn't choke. The convict sucked in his cheeks and lavished the underside with carnal affection. He moaned deeply at being used, the pleasant vibrations only encouraged him to go faster. A line of drool ran down his chin and couldn't swallow enough to keep up.

This is what he wanted to see, all of Tim's careful restraint reduced to a sobbing puddle of need just for him.

The boy bucked his hips violently, as if to punish that traitorous mouth. He held Jason's face into his curls and hunched over as he came with a sob. His whole body trembled from the power of his climax, keening as his seed was pumped into his brother's mouth. The whole thing was incredible, like his soul had been ripped from his body. His lover suckled gently on oversensitive skin and swallowed every drop he was offered.

It had taken a few moments to catch his breath and let go of the back of Jason's head.

The convict's swollen lips were stained with his seed and he had that smug grin again. He was the only the person who have their mouth brutally fucked by a seventeen year old and still win.

Anger rose up in Tim like a flash, he had done everything the man wanted. His face burned with humiliation and he never felt so used.

Jason was struck across the face with a loud crack and felt a strong hand press his head down into the mattress. "You do _not _treat me like this, I am neither your pet nor your plaything. I demand your respect." The teen hissed. The object of his obsession and frustration was pinned face-down with his hips raised. A drop of blood smeared against dirty sheets when the man turned his head to see what he was doing.

Jason's belt clinked as his pants and underwear were shoved down to his knees, exposing supple flesh. There was a sense of victory in freeing him those tight jeans. The man made a noise and tried to squirm away only to be bent over Tim's lap. A gloved hand caressed and squeezed a rounded cheek to test its firmness before giving it a harsh slap.

There was a yelp of surprise before he was struck again.

Pale skin turned scarlet from the repeated abuse as Tim worked out every drop of aggravation that the man caused him. The way Jason could put butterflies in his stomach with just a look, all the nights spent awake covered in his own sweat, every waking dream that mocked his desires, and the way he was always there to rescue the teen without expecting a word of thanks.

The softness of the leather was a sweet contrast to the hard hits to his rear and he jolted each time. Jason's eyes were shut tightly as pain mixed beautifully with his already weeping pleasure. _"Tim, please…" _He whimpered, pressing his sweat-soaked forehead into the mattress. His throbbing erection was pushed against the teen's clothed thigh and it was hard to resist rubbing against it like an animal in heat.

The abuse stopped and the teen ran a soothing hand over injured skin. "Tell me what you want." He said as he nipped at the man's ear, finding the taste of control was even better than he imagined. He slipped a hand between his brother's cheeks and gingerly rubbed a finger over a puckered hole, enjoying the way Jason bucked his hips.

"Hurry up and fuck me already, you damn sadist." The convict growled as he tried to keep a shred of his dignity.

Tim ignored him by rolling him over onto his back and occupied himself with how the man's shirt was pushed up to his shoulders. "Not until you say you're sorry." He murmured as he lapped at a tawny nipple.

The convict writhed in agony, demanding attention that wouldn't happen until he gave in. The teen pinched the tender nub with his teeth and his lover let out a frustrated whine. "I'm sorry I've been mean to you, but you're so damn cute when you-" There was another slap and Jason quickly learned some manners. "I'm sorry Tim, _now_ will you please fuck me?"

The teen smiled wryly at how the former Robin let him sink in between his legs. He wanted to see the man's face as he was claimed. His length stirred again as he took a bottle of lotion from his utility belt. The man practically sang when a lubed finger was pushed inside. His heat was tighter than the boy expected, probably because he was used to the dominant role. Muscles clenched eagerly around his knuckle and he was looking forward to how they would milk him later.

Jason's need was thick and lovely as it stood proudly between his legs, and Tim wanted to trace its curve with kisses. It was a painful shade of purple, aching for his lover's touch. There was a gasp and a line of pre-ejaculate poured from the tip as a third digit was inserted a little too soon.

A pink tongue flicked out to taste the shiny puddle just above his navel.

Jason would later be embarrassed with how he moved in tune with the teen's hand, but now he was far too gone to care. Tim liked him like this, mewling and tender. He placed a hand on his chest to feel his lover's rapid heartbeat.

The fullness left him for a moment but was replaced by something thicker pressing against his entrance. The wide tip spread him open as he pushed in straight to the hilt. Jason moaned his name and spread his legs to accommodate his size. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead at the feeling of being stretched.

Tim started to move, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back in. The old bed creaked in protest underneath them. "You belong to me, Jason. I-I won't let anyone else touch you." His breath hitched at how the man's body swallowed him completely, wonderfully tight and warm around his most sensitive part. Jason's legs wrapped around him instinctively and pulled him closer. His body arched in bliss at being taken as a scream tore its way from his throat.

The teen was holding on to him possessively, bucking his hips into his lover's heat. The man was his, he had to be. So many years of looking up to him to watch him return singed with hellfire. Jason struggled against his bonds, cursing as was he denied the right to touch him or himself. His lover noticed his plight and Tim pulled his glove off with his teeth, letting him feel bare skin on his throbbing need. The hot length twitched in his grasp as he pumped with his fist.

Tim's teeth sunk into the meat between his lover's neck and shoulder, marking him as he filled his body with seed. Jason came soon after, going as taut as a bowstring and leaving a sticky mess on an armored chest. "Tim…" He whispered breathlessly, a hint of pain in his voice.

Their breath mingled as they shared the afterglow and he could see hunger behind the teen's disguised eyes. Tim pulled back the cowl and dark hair fluttered down to grace his shoulders. The man was allowed to see his weakness, a need that went far beyond mere lust.

Tim crushed their lips together in a fevered kiss. He could taste himself in his idol's mouth, grateful that Jason was kissing him back. He didn't think he could stand that kind of rejection, he wanted every inch of the man; body, heart, and soul.

Tongues played in each other's mouths, fighting over nothing.

They didn't know how long they spent lying there together, but the graying light of morning gave them a clue. The teen had kept his word by unlocking the bonds and Jason rubbed at bruised wrists. Tim expected him to immediately leave and was surprised to see him wrap and arm around the teen. The gesture was uncertain, not knowing if this would get beyond the physical. Tim snuggled into his chest and they used his cape as a blanket.


End file.
